The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2018
23:52:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:59:25 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 23:59:31 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:01:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:03:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:04:44 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:05:01 What on earth is this? 00:05:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:05:16 Is what? 00:05:21 That linked thing 00:05:21 (look) 00:05:33 What? 00:06:59 What is this quiz? 00:07:21 I posted a Staff channel message. 00:07:50 Answered. 00:15:35 (facepalm) 00:15:38 EnderGamerJMR 00:15:38 Eale 00:15:38 Hika 00:15:38 Hola 00:16:09 I wonder where that first one came from 00:16:48 Idk. 00:17:03 I still remember that one time where someone said "monez" instead of money 00:18:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:24:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:10 Sad. 00:27:27 !updatelogs 00:27:27 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 00:27:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:28:05 Test. 00:28:14 Laptop randomly did an update. 00:28:24 Oh 00:28:29 Was that meant for PM? :P 00:28:35 Or did you not get any? 00:29:16 Anyway I'm heading out now 00:29:23 \o 00:29:23 It wasn't meant for PM. 00:29:23 Bye. \o 00:29:28 Oh 00:29:35 o/ 00:30:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:37:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:37:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:37:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:37:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:40:41 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:40:59 Hey South! o/ 00:44:04 I appreciate it. 00:45:06 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:47:57 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:49:01 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:49:32 wb South! o/ 00:51:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:51:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:55:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:56:10 Seems I edited on a weeb wiki. 00:56:19 Perhaps Mr. South Ferry would be interested in this. 00:59:46 We can presume that would be for Aiihuan or M.O.H 00:59:51 Or even yourself, 00:59:56 https://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 00:59:56 you edited it afterall 01:00:01 I assume you like this show? 01:00:07 I edited it for a reason, SF. 01:00:16 Cuz you LOVE v.k 01:00:25 Incorrect. 01:00:26 kk 01:00:31 I was simply restoring content. 01:00:34 Whereas you LOVE anime. 01:00:38 And want to visit Japan. 01:01:09 That is moh however. 01:01:17 It is both of you. 01:01:30 based on nothin' 01:01:41 You fucking love anime, South Ferry. 01:01:58 Not true. 01:02:08 And you love Neko girls. 01:02:14 Especially _ neko girls. 01:02:39 Incorrect. 01:02:49 lol. 01:03:18 You fucking love anime, South Ferry. 01:03:18 Don't even deny this. 01:03:25 I've seen your weeb shit already. 01:03:31 https://78.media.tumblr.com/17251957df9c258a4cb98be40472da3e/tumblr_nezv3xSGda1qfi0l3o2_400.gif 01:03:34 You have a "waifu" and a bodypillow of her. 01:03:37 @ South. 01:03:40 That is JN, tkf 01:03:51 I think JN would like that one more, c.s 01:03:56 That is you, SF. 01:05:47 You fucking love anime, C.Syde65. 01:07:49 kk 01:08:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:09:06 I like (some of) it. I don't love it. 01:13:33 I see the subject matter is; Anime 01:19:16 I believe Bob Hartington likes anime. 01:19:26 After all, his famous saying is: I believe I'm turning Japanse. 01:20:42 I am sorry, 01:20:42 but it it 'think' not 'believe', TheKorraFanatic 01:26:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:27:30 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:27:41 wb South! o/ 01:27:59 Welcome, South Ferry~ 01:28:14 Do you like speaking with ~? 01:28:27 I've seen you weebs do it often. 01:43:36 Welcome, everyone- 01:43:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:43:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:44:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 2018 05 14